Atlantic Blue
by Cheyenne56CAT68
Summary: She's been left to fight against the monsters that have taken over the Campania, her butler doing his best to protect her as well. Between her and the two demons she has to fight alongside, plus the reapers, regular people, and Undertaker, this ride just might make the headlines!


Spring was always my busiest season, even if I was just a young girl that was forced to run her family's company. The Kaylock family wasn't as famously known as the Phantomhive's or the Midford's, but we stood just below them.

"Miss, would you like to know your schedule for today?" I nodded at Simon, my butler.

"Today you have tea with Lord Phantomhive at ten, lunch with Lord Georg Von Siemens at noon, then you have a business meeting over at Henry Mayhew's company at three," Simon said, pouring my cup of tea and making sure I had my pastries.

"Today's tea is French Vanilla paired with your favorite, pastéis de nata." I nodded and sipped my tea and ate my pastries a bit quickly. Simon left the room to go attend to other things around the mansion, my maid came in to dress me during this time. A knock sounded on the door downstairs just as I had finished getting dressed in a long-sleeved, navy blue, mid-calve dress. It had white on the dress to make it seem more inviting, unlike how I felt today. I sighed as my hair was fixed into its medium length curls and I threw on some mascara and blush. A knock sounded on my door suddenly, startling me a bit, then I heard,

"Miss, are you ready to see Lord Phantomhive?" Simon asked. I sighed quickly, then got up and smiled at Rachel and thanked her for her help.

"Yes, coming now." Rachel opened the door for me and Simon then led me downstairs to where Mr. Phantomhive resided. We headed to the garden where tea, pastries, and tarts were already set up.

"Ah, I was wondering when you might get here, Miss Kaylock." Mr. Phantomhive said.

I gave a small smile and said, "My apologies, and please, call me Kate." I held out a hand to him.

"Then please, call me Ciel." He and I shook hands and sat down. Simon seemed to know Ciel's butler based on the aura he gave off and the looks he was giving him. At least they were pleasant looks.

"So, how was your trip here?" I asked, sipping on my tea.

"Pleasant, I enjoyed the roses that line the sides." I nodded and remembered that they were the only thing that stayed alive after the fire that burned down my family house and killed my parents.

"They are quite nice to look at," I said, my tone growing a bit colder.

"So, what did you wish to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I'd like to talk somewhere else about this issue. Shall we go for a walk?" He now stood and held out a hand to me. I slightly blushed and took it, making sure to not trip.

"Simon, Sebastian, stay," Ciel said. I looked at Simon and smiled. He nodded and then Ciel and I headed off.

"As you may know, the Aurora Society has been bringing people back to life somehow. There's a ship, Campania, that will be heading to their headquarters and I was wondering if you would like to join me." He said all this close to my ear, being closer than what I was used to so my face was flushed.

I blinked a bit, then managed to calm myself down and said, "Why me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It would seem less suspicious on my behalf." He said, looking into my eyes. I looked back and nodded, trying to keep my composure.

"Then I suppose I'll join you," I said, not breaking eye contact. I smiled, and he gave a small smile back. He stepped closer and I almost stepped back but held my stance. He lifted my head up since he was taller than I, and his face came close to mine. It was difficult to think now.

"Meet me at the docks tomorrow at six, I'll be waiting." His lips brushed mine and I bit my tongue.

I let out a soft sigh and said, "Of course, Ciel." I smiled. He pulled away, a bit to my dismay and relief, and we began to walk back.

"So, six in the morning, remember," Ciel said, nodding at me.

I nodded and said, "Of course, I'm not as forgetful as you may believe." I gave a small smirk.

"Ah, miss, perfect timing. It's almost lunch and you still have to get ready." Simon said, smiling at me. I noticed a small cut on his cheek, invisible to the average person.

"Simon, how many times have I told you to be nice to our guests." I narrowed my eyes at him and quietly sighed. Sebastian, Ciel's butler, seemed to be a bit shocked by this, only shown by his eyes of course, before pretending to not notice.

"I'm sorry, miss." He said, bowing.

"Well, it's been pleasant having you two here, but I really must get going. Busy schedule, but you two are free to stay and look around if you so wish to." I smiled at them.

"No, I think we will be fine. It's been a pleasant stay, I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." Ciel said, nodding. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Of course." Simon then led them out and I sighed heavily, then walked inside myself. I noticed Sebastian by the door when I walked in and narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I kept a blank face and said, "Who are you?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Actually I don't," I said, managing to keep my blank face. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me and I stared him down. Simon then walked in at this moment to see what was taking Sebastian so long.

"Sebastian," Simon said, blank-faced like me.

"Simon," Sebastian said, both looking at each other. Sebastian walked past Simon and left swiftly.


End file.
